


Jealousy isn´t everything

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conversations, Drabble, Friendship, Jealousy, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, curse words, maybe twoshot, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: Mingyu wants to bring out Wonwoo´s jealousy, but the timing is really bad.This started as a meanie drabble, maybe i will add another chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you jealous?" A laugh played around Mingyu´s lips which he couldn't hide. Wonwoo was sitting on his bed cross-legged with his game in both hands. 

He glanced up at Mingyu, who had been standing in front of his bed a few seconds ago and was now climbing onto his mattress. Wonwoo paused the game and placed the DS on his lap. "Why should I be jealous?" 

Mingyu leaned back and placed his head on the bed, right next to Wonwoo´s thigh. "You've hardly listened to me since I came back and just gave boring _Ah´s_ and _Mh´s_ during my storytelling about today." 

Mingyu raised his arm over his head and nudged Wonwoo´s glasses in the middle. The latter pushed his hand away from his face and offered him a bored look. "There's a reason I didn't go bowling. Why do you think I should be interested if you tell me about it now?" 

Mingyu reached for the game and before his friend could react, he looked at the screen. "Level 12? Did you just play all day? When I left, you were still at level 2." Wonwoo ripped the DS out of his hands and put it on the shelf next to his bed. 

"We were off today. Why shouldn't I play all day? You bowled too." Mingyu raised and changed his position, placing his head on Wonwoo's lap. "Bowling is a sport," he looked up at him, "but you're distracting from the issue. Why are you jealous?" 

Wonwoo slightly flicked his fingers against Mingyu´s forehead. "I am not jealous. What's going on in your head?" Mingyu sulked briefly and rubbed his forehead. 

"I told you how funny it was today with Jaehyun and Eunwoo, and you just roll your eyes and pretend not to listen. That's what you always do when you're jealous." He lifted his finger and wanted to push against Wonwoo´s glasses again, but his friend was faster and put them down. 

"You can have as much fun with the others as you want. What does that have to do with me? I'm not jealous," he replied reluctantly and put his glasses on the shelf next to his game. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to play today any more. 

"That's exactly what people who are jealous say." Wonwoo rubbed his eyes that were tired and dry from all the gaming. 

"Hyung, you really shouldn't play so much. Your eyes are all red." Wonwoo looked down on Mingyu who stared at him upset. If he could get money every time Mingyu scolded him for playing, he'd be twice as rich as he is now. 

"Let's rather talk about bowling again." He brushed a lock of hair aside that was hanging in Mingyu's eye. "Did you get the least points again?" 

Mingyu snorted. "I always try to win with my looks," he smiled and paused, "Eunwoo said he thinks it's a shame that I'm with Seventeen and not with Astro." Wonwoo knew what Mingyu was up to. He wanted him to admit his jealousy, but Wonwoo would never do that. "Ah. You can definitely still switch to them." 

Mingyu sat up and sulked at Wonwoo while facing him. "Maybe I should really do that. My members are teasing, annoying and making fun of me all the time. I'm not appreciated at all anymore," he said in a theatrical way. "And you", he poked his finger at Wonwoo´s nose, "you act as if you wouldn't miss me if I stopped being with you every day. You hardly answer my messages and-" 

Wonwoo sighed loudly and interrupted him. "Gyu, we see each other every day non-stop. Then we are separated once for a few hours and you already send me a message. I thought you'd had so much fun with Eunwoo, why are you texting me then?"

Mingyu grinned. "Ah, so you're jealous after all. You just don't like the fact that I get along so well with Eunwoo." Wonwoo rolled his eyes and pushed him away. "Leave my room, you're pissing me off." 

"Is that why you play so much? To let out your jealousy this way." Wonwoo pushed him further away from himself, but immediately grabbed after his arm when it seemed Mingyu was about to fall from his bed headfirst backwards. 

"If I was really jealous of every idol you befriend, I'd have to play 30 games at once. You're like an idol slut." Mingyu gaped at him and suddenly grabbed Wonwoo´s pillow, hitting his friend in the face with it. "Yah!" 

"What Yah? Who are you calling a slut?"

Wonwoo reached for the pillow, placing it on his lap so that Mingyu wouldn´t hit him with that again. "But you're a slut. You have 12 members already and that's still not enough for you, so you have to make friends with one guy from every other band.“ 

Mingyu started laughing and Wonwoo threw the pillow right into his face. "You are so jealous. What exactly bothers you the most?“ His puppy-like friend was now sitting infront of him again, eyeing him with so much pleasure like a little boy waiting to listen to a fun story. 

Wonwoo snorted. "You've completely lost sight of reality. Go and let Eunwoo care about you. You won't get any more attention from me," he replied in a snap and took the pillow back, shoving it against Mingyu's chest. "You'll see if I'll still answer your messages later," he added, although he didn't know why, but Mingyu had got him this far.

"Are you angry now?" his tall friend asked him in surprise. Wonwoo moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. "Why? Isn´t that what you wanted all along? Are you satisfied now? Wasn´t it your goal to make me angry?“ 

Mingyu stood up from the bed in shock and reached for Wonwoo´s hand as his hyung was about to make his way to the door. "Wonu, I just wanted to tease you. None of it was meant seriously." 

Wonwoo detached himself from him, staring angrily at his friend. "Oh, you mean it's not the truth that you like Eunwoo and all the other idols a lot and rather spend time with them than with me- us?" 

Mingyu was very shocked that Wonwoo had really taken that to heart. "Hyung." 

"Yes, I am fucking jealous when you go away with others and when you make jokes with them and when you hold hands with them and what do I know what else you do with them. It gives me the feeling that it's nothing special for you if you do it with me. As if I am just one of many idols." 

Mingyu's heart felt suddenly quite heavy. He had never intended his teasing to come to this. He reached again for Wonwoo´s hand and pulled him to himself. "Hyung", he tightened his grip when Wonwoo tried to break free again. 

"Hyung, you are and have never been one of many. Yes, I like Eunwoo and I like to talk to the members of Monsta X and make my jokes with other idols, but only because I can't always stick around with you, can I? Hyung, what we have is much more than what I have with them. I've known you for so many years and we've experienced so much together. If I had to choose between one of them and you, I hope you know who I would choose."

Wonwoo finally looked at him after turning his gaze away from him all the time. "Hyung, please tell me you don't really think you mean less to me than other idols. You are my family."

Wonwoo nodded and took a deep breath. "Can you please leave now?" he asked in a fragile voice but Mingyu did exactly the opposite and put his arms around his hyung and pressed him firmly against himself. "Stupid, are you crazy? I am sorry. I just wanted to have fun. I'm sorry, hyung. Please don't be sad."

He could feel Wonwoo finally putting his arms around his waist after a few seconds, responding to the hug. Mingyu breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I'm sorry," he heard Wonwoo murmuring all of a sudden. Just when he wanted to tell him that he didn't have to apologize for anything, his hyung continued. "I really didn't have a good day today," he detached himself from the embrace, but remained standing right in front of Mingyu. 

"Not only did I play for a long time, but I also received a call from my mother today. My brother had a terrible incident in the army.“ Mingyu´s face fell and he opened his mouth in shock. "He seems to be well under the circumstances, but he is in hospital and has lost two of his closest comrades there." 

Wonwoo´s jaw began to quiver and Mingyu felt so bad. He felt very sorry for Wonwoo's brother, whom he knew well, and felt very sorry for Wonwoo. But he hated himself at that moment because he had been teasing his hyung so much today. 

"Wonu, I am so sorry," he brought his hand to the cheek of his shorter friend and wiped a tear away from under his eye. "I'm such an asshole." 

Wonwoo shook his head and tried to control his emotions. "You didn't know, Gyu.“

"Why didn't you tell me right away? I would never have started teasing you." He sulked and looked at his hyung sadly because he was still struggling with tears. It hurt his heart. 

"I wanted to, but then you started the whole jealousy act and first I thought it was a good distraction to go along with. But then it made me angry and in the end it all came crashing down." Wonwoo looked up at him, his eyes were reddened and his expression serious. Mingyu grabbed his hand.

"My brother told my mother that he had only known his comrades for a year, but because they had experienced so much together, they were like real brothers to him. He said it had broken his heart and his physical injuries had not hurt half as much as the loss of his new friends." 

Mingyu opened his mouth but immediately closed it again because he had absolutely no idea what to reply to that. 

Wonwoo squeezed his hand before letting go. "Then I imagined what it must be like to lose a person who is so important to you," he added and moved back to his bed, sitting down. 

Mingyu turned around and squatted in front of him. "And then suddenly I had many scenarios in my head how something could happen with my family or one of you guys overnight. Not even my game could distract me," he said wobbly and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Sorry, I'm a total wreck." Mingyu placed his hand on his thigh and stared at him. 

"Hyung, stop apologizing. I can understand exactly what crazy pictures are in your head right now and of course it makes you think. I'm sorry for your brother and I very much hope that he will recover physically very quick." He stood up and sat down next to his shorter friend on the bed. 

"For example, I would probably jump off a bridge if something happened to you." Wonwoo nudged his arm. "Don't say that." 

"I'm really sorry I brought out this whole jealousy thing today. That was totally stupid of me -regardless of whether it happened with your brother or not." Wonwoo looked at him and smiled. 

"It's okay, Gyu. It's not like there's no truth behind it." Mingyu looked at him in amazement. "I am jealous, but I would say it is a healthy jealousy," he smiled again and Mingyu was glad that the corners of his hyung´s mouth finally went up again. The atmosphere has been the worst for the last few minutes. 

"Well, if it helps your jealousy, I wouldn't jump after the members of Monsta X if they fell off a bridge." Wonwoo laughed and patted Mingyu´s head. "I'm not planning on jumping off a bridge for a while, but it's nice to know you got my back." 

Mingyu put one arm around Wonwoo and pulled him closer to himself. "Always.“


	2. Final

Thank God, Wonwoo´s brother felt better again and he would be released from the military hospital at the end of the week. He had suffered no permanent damages, which was good news for everyone. 

The next Mnet countdown followed three days later. Wonwoo was in a good mood when they were gathering on stage with Seventeen and all the other artists to hear the announcement of the winner for today. Wonwoo was standing behind Mingyu, who was whispering something in Seokmin's ear. 

To their left, the members of Astro were also hoping for victory. Wonwoo had high hopes that Seventeen would make it again and claim their fourth win in a row. Carats were incredibly strong this era. 

Wonwoo caught himself staring at Eunwoo from time to time. In general, he had nothing against the singer and good friend of Mingyu, but the latter had rubbed their friendship so often in his face that Wonwoo was always upset when they would do something together. 

And after the media even reported on their great bromance a few days ago, Wonwoo had to admit that his jealousy was stronger than he had told Mingyu a few days ago. It was questionable whether this was still healthy or not.

"And the winner is... Home, Seventeen. Congratulations," the MC announced and the members cheered with applause. Wonwoo was smiling all over his face, but his joy didn't last long as he noticed that Eunwoo was squeezing himself between one of his members and Mingyu. The latter was busy thanking the fans for their support.

Wonwoo tried to listen to his friend´s words and nodded in agreement, but his eyes kept falling on Eunwoo, who was leaning more and more towards Mingyu which made his blood boil. 

When Mingyu passed the microphone to Seokmin, Eunwoo nudged him and put his arm around Wonwoo´s dongseang. Wonwoo didn't know exactly what caused him to do what he was about to do next, but at that moment he didn't care while he started stepping forward. He squeezed his whole body between Mingyu and Eunwoo and the latter dropped his arm in surprise.

Eunwoo shifted aside. _That's good. That's really good. You need to know your place._ Mingyu didn't seem to find anything odd about Wonwoo squeezing himself between them - at least he didn't show it. 

After a few seconds Seventeen remained alone on stage, performing _Home_ again and Wonwoo no longer reflected about his weird behaviour before. 

As they were leaving the stage after their song, Seunkwan almost cracked the trophy at a glass door, making everyone laugh while Mingyu grabbed for Wonwoo's arm. He held him back as the others disappeared into the dressing room, pulling him into a small hallway which led to a back exit. 

He let go of his wrist near the door, crossing his arms in front of his chest. It was dark, but the little small lamp on the emergency exit sign provided at least some light.

Suddenly Mingyu was smirking and Wonwoo leaned against the wall, eyeing him suspiciously. "You're really feisty." 

Wonwoo acted naturally and raised his head to look at Mingyu. "What do you mean by that?" His friend smirked again and placed his fingers on Wonwoo´s blazer, playing with the button on it. 

"What was that about?" he asked with a laugh, twisting the button back and forth between his fingers. 

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Wonwoo acted naively again. Mingyu let go of his button, biting on his lower lip before answering. "You squeezed between me and Eunwoo on live TV. What do you think what I mean?"

"Aish, Gyu, I didn't squeeze between you and Eunwoo." He paused. " You can turn reality around that way pretty fast. I just stepped up to the front. I also wanted to be in the first line after our win was announced," Wonwoo replied as casually as possible. Inside he was getting nervous. He didn't even know himself why he had behaved like that and he was certain that Mingyu would ask him about it. 

"Hyung", his friend could no longer prevent the big grin, appearing on his face. "Eunwoo had his arm around me. You really had no other option to step in the front row except to squeeze yourself right between us?"

Wonwoo shrugged. "That was the shortest way. I have no idea if he put his arm around you or not. I didn't notice anything about that. I was just glad that we won again. I don't give a fuck what you both do."

Mingyu nodded, but the look on his face told Wonwoo that he didn't believe a word he just said. "You're cute. You're so jealous, but it's really cute." Wonwoo tried to suppress his blush, but how do one suppress it? He was glad it was dark and hoped Mingyu didn't see him reddening. 

"Let's get changed or the others will have to wait a long time for us." He started to move and felt Mingyu grasping his hand, interlocking their fingers. "What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked him as they were strolling down the hall. 

"I'm trying to calm you down by holding your hand." Wonwoo stopped and looked down at their joined hands. "There's no reason to calm me down, but if there were one, you couldn't calm me down with your slut hand." 

Mingyu let go of him while laughing as they continued walking towards the dressing room. "What's going on with you and the word _slut_ lately?" 

When they approached the changing room, Mingyu pushed Wonwoo aside as a joke to be the first to walk through the door. "Once a slut, always a slut." Wonwoo grinned and pushed him from behind, so his friend would stumble all the way into the room. The other members were not surprised, they had known their love-hate friendship for a while now. 

"There you are. Eunwoo was looking for you, Gyu," Seungcheol remarked, already fully clothed. Wonwoo tensed, hearing his name.

"Did he? And what did my best friend want?" Mingyu asked, emphasizing the word _best friend_. 

_Fuck you._ Wonoo walked over to the other side of the room to change, but he could still hear them talking. 

"I don't know what he wanted. Where have you been anyway?" Seungcheol asked and Wonwoo quickly looked over as Mingyu shrugged his shoulders. "Wonwoo wanted to show me the emergency exit." 

_What the fuck?!_. Wonwoo was just unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off while trying not to listen to the conversation anymore. Mingyu was speaking such nonsense, but it annoyed him much more that Eunwoo believed he could just come into their dressing room as he wished.

"What is that?" Wonwoo was startled when Mingyu suddenly stood in front of him, nudging his finger on his bare skin. He gazed down at the spot above his belly button. There was a fist-sized bruise there. Wonwoo was quickly getting bruised, that was nothing new. 

He shoved Mingyu's finger away and grabbed his sweater. "Don´t molest me," he joked, but Mingyu didn't laugh. "What happened there? Did you push your DS too hard against your stomach while playing?"

Wonwoo gave him a bored look. "You've been funnier before," he said and pulled his sweater over his head. "You have been less jealous before," his puppy-like friend replied and began to change as well. 

"Fuck you, slut." Mingyu frowned and stared at Wonwoo after buttoning up his pants. "You've become really vulgar, Wonwoo. Jealousy doesn't suit you." Wonwoo was setting his bangs with his fingers, staring at his friend. "And it does not suit you to tease me all the time!"

Mingyu moved closer, forcing Wonwoo to lean against the wall. "Are you getting angry again?" Wonwoo´s eyes turned into narrow slits as he glared up at Mingyu. 

"You piss me off like hell. Just leave me alone and go fuck Eunwoo for me." He shut his eyes for a second when he realized that he had said that way too loud and besides Mingyu at least three more pairs of eyes turned towards him, gazing at him in shock.

An unmistakable look flashed across Mingyu's face as he retreated and grabbed his bag. "Good. As you wish, hyung," he let out frustrated and then hurried to the door, slamming it loudly behind him. 

"What the hell was that, Wonwoo?" Seungcheol approached him. 

"You both should definitely do something about this sexual tension," Wonwoo heard Jeonghan say, who passed by. 

"What nonsense are you talking about?" he let out furiously, ignoring Seungcheol's piercing gaze as he closed his bag. 

"He means whatever's going on between you two, is getting on our nerves. It's almost unbearable when both of you are in the same room these past few days. What kind of problems do you have with each other? Why are you telling Mingyu to fuck Eunwoo?" 

Wonwoo shouldered his backpack and passed Seungcheol. "Sorry, hyung, but I don't want to talk about it." He was angry. Angry at Mingyu. Angry at Eunwoo. Angry at himself. And he still couldn't explain why. Why did everything always start out like a joke and then escalate so quickly between Mingyu and him that in the end at least one of them was always mad at the other?

He left the room and made his way outside. In front of the van for the Hip Hop unit, he encountered exactly those two people he didn't really want to see in his furious state at all. Mingyu and Eunwoo. 

Both were laughing at something Mingyu had said and Wonwoo would have liked to kick his foot against anything. He would love to kick anything really hard right now. But he decided to be reasonable and just get in the car wordlessly. 

He was tired and just wanted to go back to the dorm. But Mingyu had other plans. Just as he was passing them, he reached for his arm, stopping him from moving. "Let me go," Wonwoo said through gritted teeth, not looking at his tall member. 

"Can we please talk for a second?" Wonwoo would normally have been embarrassed in front of others because of his childish behavior, but he didn't care about Eunwoo at that moment. 

He raised his head, staring at Mingyu in rage. "Not interested." For a second he was confused because Mingyu looked at him discouraged, but he was too mad to deal with it.

"Wonwoo, what's going on?" Eunwoo asked suddenly and Wonwoo couldn't endure his face at that moment. He knew he was entangled in his anger, but now he couldn't get out -even if he would like to. He knew he was probably acting like a drama queen, but whatever.

"Wonwoo, every time we joke, it makes you angry in the end," Mingyu started with a calm voice. 

"Have you ever thought about that it pisses me off because you keep making jokes about the same topic? It's annoying, okay! And I thought we cleared that up three days ago," unlike Mingyu, Wonwoo´s voice was loud, he was very upset. 

He ignored the presence of Eunwoo completely. "I wouldn't have mentioned the subject if you would not have squeezed yourself so embarrassingly between us on stage," Mingyu let out, his voice still calm, but his facial expression spoke volumes. 

"And I told you it had nothing to do with jealousy and you can do whatever you want, for all I care," Wonwoo replied and brought his face closer to Mingyu. Both were breathing heavy and Wonwoo felt that something was bubbling in his stomach. He assumed it was the anger. 

"Then why are you so mad?" Mingyu asked and nudged his finger into Wonwoo´s chest. "Because you keep turning the words in my mouth!" Wonwoo pushed him hard. 

"Damn, you both should just-" Eunwoo started, but was interrupted. 

"Shut up," Mingyu and Wonwoo yelled at the same time without turning their eyes from each other. 

"You say you're not jealous, but it's written all over your stupid face. Just admit it!" Mingyu finally raised his voice as well, showing his real emotions and their foreheads contact as they stared at each other. In their rage, both had not noticed that their members had already walked out of the building as well and were now standing in a safe distance, watching them. 

"What do you care? What if I am jealous? What difference does it make? What does that give you?" Wonwoo asked as they both were sharing the same air to breathe while standing so close together. 

"Admit it," Mingyu suddenly whispered and Wonwoo´s chest tightened. "No," he whispered back. He didn't want to admit anything. 

Mingyu surprised him as he put his hand around his nape, pulling him even closer so that their foreheads were now pressed harshly against each other. Wonwoo had flashbacks from their XX performance. Only that they had both acted back then and this time it was for real. 

"Admit it," Mingyu repeated in a soft voice and Wonwoo could feel his hot breath on his face. 

"Or what?" Wonwoo asked lamely, feeling calmer than in the past minutes. 

"You are bloody jealous. Admit it!" Wonwoo got tired arguing. Everything was too much for him. He had no interest in the little game Mingyu was playing. He wanted to end this, but Mingyu´s hand was still tight around his nape and Wonwoo knew that he wouldn't let go just like that. 

"All right, you fucking ass. I'm damn jealous of this punk," he pointed his finger at Eunwoo without turning his eyes away from Mingyu. His forehead started to hurt from the pressure of his friends big head. 

"And if he puts his arm around you one more time or presses his body against yours, then I will-" he stopped talking as Mingyu closed the distance and suddenly he felt his plump lips on his own. At least he assumed that it were Mingyu´s lips because he had shut his eyes straightaway. 

As he leaned back for a second, he could hear shrieks and murmurs from his members while Mingyu crushed his lips back even harder on his, causing his knees to become weak. 

When Mingyu broke away from him so both could take a deep breath, Wonwoo let out a "fuck", before leaning forward again, crushing his lips to Mingyu´s swollen ones.

"You're so hot when you're jealous," Mingyu leaned back for a second, whispering against his mouth. "Shut up," Wonwoo hissed and kissed him again, not being able to get enough of him. 

"Guys, we don't like to interrupt, but before this wil be rated 18+, you should probably postpone your make out session to later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my..so this became longer than I had intended it to be. But I am satisfied with it. Hope you like it!  
> Thanks for the kudos!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Is this worth another chapter? ~


End file.
